


Of Pups and Love

by saviourhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek can't say no to Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviourhale/pseuds/saviourhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants a puppy, Derek says no, Stiles begs, and Derek totally gives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pups and Love

**Author's Note:**

> One time, at 3 in the morning, I couldn't stop thinking about Stiles with puppies, and Derek being all grumpy like 'no Stiles, you cannot have a puppy, pls stop'...and so this happened. Posted it on tumblr, and decided that I should post it on here as well, so enjoy? :)

Derek is taken by surprise when Stiles stops dead in his tracks, their conjoined hands causing him to stumble backwards and dropping the new DVD boxes he just bought.

"Stiles!" he growls in annoyance, but Stiles isn't paying attention. He’s cooing at a window and Derek can’t help but roll his eyes.

"Oh my god, Der…" Stiles begins as he turns to face Derek.

"No" is all Derek has to say as he bends down to pick up his DVDs.

"But you don’t even…" Stiles tries again and Derek shakes his head.

"No, Stiles" Derek says firmly.

"But they’re so cute!" Stiles exclaims looking back at the litter of puppies who are now pawing at the window excitedly giving little excited barks, enthusiastically jumping over one another. "LOOK AT THEM!" Stiles points at the window, and Derek is not amused.

"No, we are not getting a dog. They’re too much work, especially at this age" Derek reasons, the dramatic pout Stiles gives him makes him shake his head and roll his eyes.

"Please Derek!" Stiles pleads.

"Stiles" Derek replies as a last warning.

"No, no don’t ‘Stiles’ me, that shit doesn't work on me anymore! Please Derek, just one?" Stiles asks again. "Have a heart, look at them, look just look at them" Stiles pleads grabbing Derek’s free hand and dragging him closer to the window. The pups begin to yip excitedly, and one of them is even licking the window. 

"Were you planning on taking the whole litter home?" Derek ask incredulously his eyebrows rising all the way to his hairline and his eyes comically wide.

"Pft, of course not, that’d be silly" Stiles says, and Derek gives him a knowing look.

Stiles wraps his arms Derek’s middle and plasters his cheek to his chest and obnoxiously begs, “please, please, please, please, please, please, puh-leaseeeee! Derek!”

Derek looks up at the sky and prays that no one gets word of this to the Sheriff. “I promise to look after it, and train him, walk him and feed him! I will do everything. Derek, pleaseeeeee!” Stiles keeps begging dragging out every other please.

"Christ, fine dammit, stop that people are staring now" Derek hisses into Stiles hair. Stiles gives a delighted yell and loosens his grip on Derek to stand up straight and peck him on the lips.

"You’re the best!" Stiles exclaims.

"I know. Now quit embarrassing me, and yourself for that matter, and go inside while I put these in the car" Derek says nudging him lightly in the direction of the store’s door.

"I admit, not one of my finest moments, but seriously Derek. Puppies!" Stiles says gleefully, Derek shakes his head and smiles.

- 

When he comes back and enters the store, he finds Stiles sitting on the floor cross-legged surrounded by puppies, while he cuddles two in his arms.

Derek looks back at the girl behind the counter with a quirked eyebrow and she just shrugs smiling.

"I apologize for my boyfriend’s ridiculous behavior" Derek says dryly. Linda, as her name tag reads, laughs lightly.

"It’s no problem, they like it" she says with a warm smile. Derek turns to look at Stiles and gives him a questioning look.

"I know you said…" Stiles again is cut off by Derek.

"One, Stiles, I said one" Derek reminds him crossing his arms over his chest. Stiles frowns profusely and snuggles the pup he’s holding up to his face.

"But Derek, how can you just take one when they’re all so cute and fuzzy and look" he says trying to hand one to him. "Like how do you just pick one, that’s like eating just one goldfish cracker. It’s not satisfying Derek, and quite frankly not normal, who eats just one goldfish cracker? Like how do you just eat one?" Stiles goes on and Derek just pinches the bridge of his nose, his eyebrows knitting together at the middle of his forehead. When it appears Derek makes no move that indicates he’s going to reach out for the pup, Stiles pulls back his outstretched hand and nuzzles him instead. "Aw the big mean old grumpy man doesn’t want to take you home, does he. I bet he’s one of those that eats just one goldfish cracker, like who does that" Stiles coos in a baby voice. Derek rolls his eyes and Stiles continues to caress the puppies.

"Come on Stiles, just pick one, we’re gonna be late. Scott and Isaac are already home, and Allison wants to know what pie flavor to buy, so just pick one" Derek says patiently. He will never admit it, but this whole thing is actually really cute.

"Oh my god, why is it always me the one who gets stuck making the hard decisions, this is not fair" Stiles whines. "And what if he gets separation anxiety Derek, what if he misses his little puppy siblings, huh? What if he cries, oh my god Derek, no I can’t do this" Stiles pouts.

"Stiles, he’s not going to get separation anxiety. He’ll be just fine, I’m sure you can supply him with enough love to count for all his siblings" Derek says, "now just pick the one you want so we can go home, please" Stiles huffs out a little breath and finally picks up a small white pup with copper brown spots, big brown eyes and floppy ears.

"This one" Stiles says decidedly standing up, making sure he doesn’t step on any of the other pups.

"Okay then, go pay for it" Derek replies, a small smile tugging at his lips. Stiles looks happy, completely thrilled and Derek’s just glad Stiles didn’t continue begging because he was so close to saying ‘okay, okay take them all just stop pouting, for the love of god just stop pouting’.

Even on a good day, he couldn’t say no to Stiles on most occasions. His incessant begging wasn’t much help either. There was just something about pleasing Stiles that made Derek so, he doesn’t even know how to explain it, but the word happy comes close to it.

"Picked out a name for him?" the girl at the counter ask sweetly, having no doubt witnessed Derek and Stiles exchange.

"Logan!" Stiles exclaims.

"Of course" Derek laughs.

"Shut up, you’ll love him" Stiles teases. 

"You’re an idiot" is all Derek says as they make their way out the door.

"Wonder what the pack will think of him" Stiles muses letting the pup in his arms chew on his index finger.

"I’m sure they’ll love him" Derek says with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Meeep! I had fun writing this, so hope you guys reading this enjoyed it. Thanks so much for taking the time to read! 
> 
> Come say on hi [tumblr](http://sarahslance.tumblr.com/) ?


End file.
